Spring Beats
by Beatless
Summary: Finally returning from lowering the Outer Lands into the Qliphoth, Spring has arrived with some exciting new events coming up; like Luke's Birthday. Though when a old friend is back, the young noble doesn't know whether its excitement, or something else that makes his heart beat fast...Guy x Luke
1. Prologue

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction...ever. I'm not really used to writing stories, but being here resting at the hospital, there really isn't much to do. Right now I'm recovering. The nurses let me use my friends' laptop to play around while I recover.

Despite that my friend is also letting me use his 3DS while he's at school. He's lettting me play Tales of the Abyss and omgg its so amazing!  
Sorry I fell in love with Luke and Guy on instant...Kyaaa...~  
Because of that I wanted to make this fanfic based on Guy x Luke. ~ It might not be good, but I hope you guys will enjoy it!  
Please read and review! Thanks for reading!

* * *

**G****uy X Luke fic**

_Spring Beats Prologue _

Baticul, the Capital of Light, April 6th, ND 20XX

Its been awhile since anything special happenned around Baticul. The same old people roamed the streets, the same old buildings loomed over, and the same old fancy castle at the top of the same old hill. Inside of that prestigous castle, guards and maids walked around the halls of the castle. Each individual doing their own duties in their normal lives. Right next to the Castle, a separate area reserved from the King's castle was just as calm as the castle itself. The Fabre Manor was a small fancy area set for the King's brother and sister. As elegant as it may seem, not many people go in here since there wasn't much to do inside. All that the place had was just a small garden room that stood out in the intersection of the small garden. Overall things were peacefully quiet here...

...

Well, there wasn't really anything to do in the first place. You may think; isn't there anything to do here? Nope. Apparently not for Luke fon Fabre, the "replica" of Baticul's King Ingobert's brothers' son. All of Luke's friends were busy doing their own things in their own city. He, himself had nothing to do with the world at the moment. Even though, Luke had just returned from a good 2 year journey from trying to save the world by lowering the outer lands into the Qlipoth sucessfully. Once that was over, the hero had regressed back into his manor.

The teen was leaning against the on one of the open windows of the room with his head resting on one of his hands. Luke's short flaming red hair, and his white tail ends of his jacket fluttered along with the waves of the wind. The red head's eyes were drooping from being completely bored the past month. Even though his emerald pools were focused straight, he wasn't even staring at anything in particular. He was just staring blankly outside-not minding the world around him. Luke was just lost into his own space of imagination, remembering the old days about how he fought off the worst of the worst enemies around like if it was yesterday. He was so into his mind that he was even ignoring his little blue sacred beast pet that was jumping up and down on his bed.

"Master! Master! Lets go wander around the castle again!" the Cheagle exclaimed excitedly while waving his cute little arms each time he jumped up into the air. Luke didn't even seem to twitch hearing the high pitched voice of the Cheagle. The young noble was too into deep thought to think about anything. Somehow one thing crossed his mind though,

_'I wonder how Guy is?' _

Guy had always came around this time to stop by and say hi to Luke no matter what the heck swordsman was doing in those days. It was because Guy was Luke's personal servant ever since Luke was kidnapped when he was a young boy. Being together for years the swordsman always knew how to talk to Luke anytime, anywhere. Guy was always the one Luke can to talk about whatever to. As long as Luke had company with his best friend, it didn't matter what they do, nor what they talked about. Now and days, Guy was away in Grand Chokmah, and here Luke was just sitting by himself all day in Baticul...A whole continent away from his closest pal. Luke sighed deeply remembering this, and turned to his pet who was now rolling around on the bed still awaiting for his Master to repond to his question.

"Sorry, Mieu, I got carried away. And your probabbly right. Maybe its time to go get some fresh air," Luke answered tiredly as he stretched out his arms, groaning in pain from lack of movement the past few days.

"Yay! Master is going to come with Mieu!" The Cheagle exclaimed while he pranced around the room in happiness, clinging onto the scorcer's ring on his stomach.

Suddenly a knock on the door had broke the Mieu's excitement. Luke flinched since he wasn't expecting anyone to come around until at least lunch time.

"Master Luke," a timid maid called through the closed door, "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I bring a message from his majesty. Please meet with his majesty in the Audience hall. There is something important that you must attend to immediately."

_'Huh? __Now?__ What could be so important that I need to go __now__?' _Luke pondered before dismissing the maid away. _'Was it something I done? Maybe Asch is back-'_

"Master? Are we going to see the King now then?" Mieu had spoken up, a bit of dissapointment in his voice since the two of them can't have their walk anymore. Luke blinked back into reality due to his (depressing) train of thought being broken. He glanced back down at Mieu, nodding, "...Yeah, I have to see what's up."

.:::..:::..:::.:::.:::.

"Congratulations, Luke," King Ingobert stated as he proudly sat upon his throne, "Today is a very special day for you isn't it? Also, with your success with isolating the Miasma from Auldrant, I hereby declare the we will open a ceremony with your current title into 'Viscount Fabre'. Two birds with one stone as you may say." A roar of applause filled the room. Luke tilted his head in confusion.

"A ceremony?" he asked, "Y'mean with the whole Kingdom and such? Did something happen on this particular day?" The red head looked seriously confused. He glanced around the room to gain some clues.

The young princess who was sitting next to the King gasped, "Luke! How could you have forgotten about this special day? Do you have any shame?" The princess, Natalia, snapped as she crossed her arms. She even gave Luke a stern glare.

"W-What? I'm dead serious," The teen stepped back, slightly startled by Natalia's reaction, "What could be so special about _today _besides the 'Viscount Fabre' thing?" The strawberry blond's glare had became more intimidating from the thoughtless comment.

"You-I can't believe you!" Natalia started, "I mean, I understand the fact that your memories of your past is gone, and we just came back from our journey, but do you really don't know what today is for you?"

"...Nope, am I suppossed to?"

There was a long period of silence in the crowded room from the blunt comment.

Soon enough, King Ingobert spoke up from seeing how clueless Luke was being, "Luke, for Yulia's sake, it's your birthday today!"

"...M-My...birthday?" The red hair stuttered out, "I-I have a brithday? _Me_, a replica, have a birthday?"

Natalia fumed when she heard this. She stepped down from the few steps of the throne until she was face to face to Luke. "Of course! Everyone-even replicas-have a birthday! Instead of moping about here in the castle why don't you take this day as an advantage to have some fun for once and for all?"

Luke bit his lip. Something about Natalia's words made his heart felt a sudden pang. He wasn't sure if it was happiness that _he, _a replica, had a birthday, or depression since this might have been Asch's birthday as well. Either way Luke wanted some tears to flow down his cheeks. He couldn't though. Not here.

"Congratulations Master!" Mieu cheered as he jumped infont in between Natalia and Luke, "We're going to celebrate Master's birthday!"

"Wha...Sh-Shut up, _Thing_!" Luke yelled at Mieu from the sudden outburst, and started pushing the monster onto the floor with his foot from being flustered.

"Now, Now Luke," King Ingobert said, "We have some ceremonial clothes that we would like you to wear for the event. Please take this into good care." A maid walked into the room, and handed Luke a Baticul Noble uniform, brand new, ironed, and neatly folded. The uniform looked 'high quality' from the shimmering golden badges, all the way down to the matching boots.

Seeing the uniform being given to Luke, Natalia's glare finally softend up into a smile. "Please go get dressed _'Viscount Fabre'_. Hee hee. Return here as soon as your ready. In the mean time we'll annouce the kingdom upon our celebration just for you." Luke nodded quickly, a bit excited like a kid. He carefully looked down on his special clothes until he turned around to leave. The red head was almost to the door, but he turned his heel around and hustled back up to Natalia.

"Wait!" Luke exclaimed, "Natalia, did you...did you invite everyone-including our friends?"

The princess sighed out, "_Of course _I invited them! Now hurry up or we'll get started without you!"

Luke grinned happily. His thoughts raced into his mind with each step towards the changing room next door.

_'This is going to be so fun! Something new for once! I'm going to see everyone again! I wonder how everyone is? Heh heh, that means Guy will be coming too!'_

...

...

"Wait."

Luke stumbled a bit, and thought back to what his mind just said to him.

...Why Guy in particular?


	2. Chapter 1: Opening Ceremonies

Alright! Moving onto the story with Chapter 1: Opening Ceremonies. For the clothes that Luke & Guy are wearing-They're just wearing their costume titles; "Viscount" for Luke and "Hopeless Dreamer" for Guy. Sorry, I forgot to mention there are spoilers. ;

Thanks to all that are reading, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please R & R!

* * *

_**Spring Beats Chapter 1**_

Opening ceremonies

"Ungh...Too...Tight..!" The redhead complained, as he tugged on his stunning new clothes thinking it will loosen up. "Natalia, isn't there a bigger size perhaps?" Luke whined from the other side of the changing room door that was separating the two.

"Of course not! It's one of a kind," Natalia stated while she waited patiently outside of the changing room door with Mieu beside her. "Be careful! Father is counting on you to take care of it...Like a real noble would."

Luke groaned from hearing her say this_ again_. As much as how nice she's being, there are some times that he wished that she could pipe down a little. Dismissing the thought, Luke looked up at himself into a mirror, staring at his completely new look. First Luke started looking at his hair, which was fixed up to match the part. He softly touched his slick side-brushed bangs. It was irritating that he even had to put on hair gel to keep the strands stay in place. He literally looked like he was getting married from the way it was fixed. Next was the tight-ass clothes. Natalia was right with saying how nice the clothes were, but...why did they have to be so tight? It was amazing he didn't hear anything rip while struggling to put them on. Last were the boots. Thank Lorelei that they were movable. It felt odd to have them reach up to his knees, but he could manage. Overall, Luke really did transform into a new noble.

He even kinda liked it.

'...Wow. Even I'm impressed.' Luke grinned at himself when the thought came up.

"Luke! Get out of there and show me already!"

"Okay, okay! Just a sec!"

Luke suddenly felt a bit embarrassed to show himself. He shyly opened the room door, and peeked outside. Natalia sighed when she noticed what Luke was trying to do. Forcefully she pulled his hand out, making Luke stumble from his only cover. Her eyes lit up like a christmas tree when finally took sight of the new noble.

"Oh my, it looks absolutely admirable on you Luke!" Natalia gushed out, her hand covering her 'O' shaped mouth. Luke scratched the back of his head, more embarrassed than he was before he stepped out.

"T-Thanks Natalia..." Luke looked down to avoid any eye contact. Mieu circled around Luke in a adorable manner, admiring his master in the new style.

"Master looks so cool!" Mieu exclaimed, "Master looks like a storybook Prince!"

Natalia clasped her hands together, "Yes, you're exactly right Mieu. Luke really does looks like a storybook Prince."

Luke gritted his teeth and turned around. His face was turning red. He couldn't take any more of their comments, and by they way they were heading-he knew if he didn't do something this will go bad.

"Well, I'm done. Should we go get started?" The noble said flatly to try and change the subject.

"Why yes! We should hurry. We wouldn't want anyone waiting to see you like this!" Natalia hurriedly went down the flight of stairs nearby. She was so impressed by Luke's "transformation" that she couldn't wait to see what everyone else has to say.

Luke watched the princess run off. He shook his head lightly, "Jeez, now she turned into some sort of fangirl, or something..."

.::..::.::.::.::.::.

Luke and Mieu hurriedly stepped onto the elevator on the left wing of Baticul square. The two were getting more and more excited with each minute passing. Luke has never had an a official birthday like this before because he wasn't able to go outside when he was younger. This was going to be absolutely awesome. A whole day dedicated to him. Luke didn't want to seem conceited, but he couldn't help it. Well, this is his birthday anyways.

The teen bounced in place in excitement while the elevator slowly passed down the levels. Through the crossed metal, a round orb flew by the two, and floated up towards into the clearless blue sky. The Cheagle stared at the mysterious thing before he tugged on his master's boot, "Master! Master! What was that thing that flew past us?"

"Oh, that's a balloon Mieu," Luke explained, "You hold it around, and...uhm..well...you just hold it cause it looks cool." There was seriously no way how to explain what a balloon was to the Cheagle.

"Master can I have one when we get into the square?" Mieu's eyes sparkled into his new interest. The noble sighed before he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'll get you one. Don't worry. Just remind me later on."

"Yay!" Mieu exclaimed with his excitement pouring out until the elevator slowly hit the bottom floor. A guard politely bowed to Luke and Mieu before the gates of the elevator opened. The two took a small step out of the elevator. Taking a glance around the area, their eyes shined to what they saw around them. It looked like a small carnival had stopped by. The booths were filled with games, events, food, even little goodies for tourists! Rides were nearby such as a rollercoaster that wrapped around the hill, and a haunted factory attraction that connected to the abandoned factory. Near the entrance, the dojo had transformed into a small stage where you could watch performers. Bakers and cooks were giving out food out to the little children who were enjoying the festivities on the second floor. Even the Coliseum was booming with competitors to show off their strength for the audience to enjoy. Baticul was transformed into a whole new city for this special day.

The noble couldn't even control his excitement anymore. Luke rushed down the flight of stairs, looking around the town of booths that scattered around. His heart was racing and eyes were twinkling.

"This...This is so AWESOME!" The teen yelled out in awe. He didn't even care about his composure at the moment. He was just so damn happy.

"And this is all for your special day." A familiar voice joined in. The figure wrapped his shoulder around Luke's neck. The teen jumped up a little before he turned his head to the side to look at the mysterious man around him.

"G-Guy!" Luke bursted out, kind of surprised that Guy came out of no where; like he always did back then. "J-Jeez you scared me for a sec there..." Luke's excitement started to tone out. He calmed down a bit, but for some reason his heart beat kept on going faster. "Y-You could of told me about where we could've meet up...!" Luke pouted. He placed his hands on his hips to pretend he was annoyed.

"Nah, I thought it would be better to surprise the young-I mean, _Sir_ Fabre," Guy smirked. He reached a hand over to ruffle Luke's hair, but he stopped when he noticed it was gelled. Guy whistled a tune and swung back his arms into a cross, examining Luke like if he was a Fon Machine. "Looking smooth there, Luke."

Luke flushed a bit at Guy's comment. He nervously looked down on the floor, and pulled on the collar of his uniform out of habit. "P-Pfft...I-It's not like I wanted to wear this...I just kinda..had to."

"Well whatever the reason is I like it," Guy smiled happily, "Plus I get to see you once again."

By the way Guy was commenting Luke, it made him feel like he was a women. "Sh-Shut up, Guy, I'm not a girl y'know!" Luke exclaimed. Obviously Guy's comments weren't making anything better to his already burning face.

Guy chuckled seeing Luke's expression. He hadn't seen that expression for so long. Well, more like his best friend for so long. This was the perfect chance to make up for any lost time in their friendship.

"Ahaha, I know. I just missed you y'know?"

Luke looked up at Guy, innocently nodding, "Same. Being alone in the Manor is sooooo boooring. There are no more training days, Natalia bugs me to start studying more, and I'm getting lonely." Mieu jolted when he heard the last part. The Cheagle started to tug again at Luke's boot. "Master! I've been with you the whole time!"Mieu cried. Luke sighed, remembering that his pet was still beside him, "Don't worry Mieu, I know you've been with me." Luke took a glance at Guy, finally noticing that the swordsman wasn't wearing his usual attire.

"Huh? Guy why are you wearing that?"

Guy was wearing a jumpsuit used for piloting the Albiore. The front chest area was black while the oppsite side was white. Beneath the tight golden crowned belt he wore was the reverse coloring of the top part. The collar necklace Guy often wore was in a different color. He also had a pair of goggles sitting on top of his head.

...It looked good on him for some reason...

The blond laughed, "Tsk, Tsk, Luke. You finally noticed? What happened to noticing every little thing about a person?" Luke retorted smugly, "Well, _sorry_. I was too busy being flustered by your remarks-" Luke stopped there, realizing what he just blurted out. He quickly changed the subject before the swordsman could comment more to make it worse.

"ANYWAYS. Again, _why_ are you wearing that?" Luke asked.

"There was a opening to pilot the Albiore as an attraction for the guests. I had to take the chance cause I always wanted fly. All morning long I've been giving people ride. Noelle's finally here to take my shift, so I'm free for now," Guy said sighing out freely, "You wanna tour around the place with me?"

Finally. Finally, he can start roaming around. Luke was secretly waiting for Guy to say something. Now that Guy's here, Luke could make the day more fun. Perhaps tease him more with his Gynophobia? Or maybe shove him into the haunted factory attraction? Maybe he can help win some booth games...All these childish thoughts rushed into Luke's mind in an instant. The redhead nodded eagerly in response, "Of course! I was waiting for you to finally ask to check out the place!"

Luke unexpectedly took Guy's hand and dragged him into the festival. Guy blushed slightly when Luke took his hand. The blonde shook off any weird thoughts, and followed Luke. Luke, himself, wasn't thinking of anything weird with the hand holding. His mind was on all the fun that's ahead of him. Meanwhile, Mieu followed closely behind. The forgotten Cheagle was going to say something to slow down, until he saw a man passing out balloons to children.

"Ahh! Balloons!" he cried out happily. Mieu bounced off into a different direction-separated from Luke and Guy to gain a balloon, leaving the two to themselves.

Walking through the streets, people congratulated Luke on his birthday. They were clapping, cheering, and also thanking Luke for his heroic efforts with the world. Luke nervously waved back to some people. He had to act like a noble would since it was the King's request. It was kinda hard to adjust to the new gesture. He unconsciously clenched Guy's hand a bit harder from feeling embarrassed with all the love. Luke had never learned how to take compliments easily, nor to say anything nice back nicely most of the time. Guy noticed this, so he strode a bit faster to walk right next to Luke, giving him a reassuring smile on the side to tell Luke to just keep on going.

Luke noticed Guy's smile. It made his heart flutter. Of course Luke didn't know why. He looked to the side to avoid Guy from seeing his blush. Midway through the festival he stubbornly casted the thought away to stop and take a look around. "Hmm...What should we do first?" Luke asked Guy while tilting his head to the side. The older male also stopped to take a moment to think, tapping his chin in the process like he always did. The redhead was patiently waiting for a response until a low growl came from his stomach. He blushed and covered his hands to his stomach, laughing nervously.

"Ahaha...I just realized I haven't ate anything yet..." Luke trailed off hoping Guy wouldn't scold him. Guy laughed as well, patting Luke's back.

"Let's go get something to eat then. My treat," Guy proudly said walking off. Luke smiled and followed after his friend.

.::..::.::.::.::.::.

Two figures that blended into the crowd looked at each other after seeing Luke and Guy walk off.

"Hey, Colonel...Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?" The smaller one questioned the much taller figure that was next to her. The taller man snickered.

"I'm pretty sure we're both thinking of the same thing, Anise," he replied back to the smaller girl with a wide smirk across his face,"The party for the blind lover won't happen until tonight. Should we start amusing ourselves in the meantime?"

The smaller figure, Anise, giggled happily, "Yippe! Operation flirting is about to begin!~"


	3. Chapter 2: Familiar

Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. This one took a little longer, but still the story must go on right?  
Thanks for the views/reviews so far! I really appreciate them. C:

This chapter there might be a slight Luke x Tear. Though, that's apart of the story. Maybe something dramatic will happen? Ohoho...

Thanks for reading and please R & R if you can! Enjoy!

* * *

**Spring Beats Chapter 2**

Familiar...

Natalia looked side to side, squinting her eyes through the large crowd. She was looking for Luke, but at the same time she wanted to enjoy herself with the festivities. The princess roamed around the city in pure delight among the cheering crowd. Her strawberry blonde locks bounced with each hop she added to her step. She also hummed a soft tune to herself while she waved to some children who recognized her in her usual fancy princess blue outfit. Natalia was enjoying the day just like anyone else would be, if they were to join in. Nearby the flight of stairs she made her way down to the dojo to check to see if Luke could have possibly wandered in there. Inside people were scurrying to get the dojo fixed up into a performance stage while actors and actresses rehearsed on the stage. Directors were busy yelling at some actors to notice Natalia waltz in. Props flew from left and right, as numerous people shouted from one end of the room to another. The princess skillfully passed through calling out Luke's name to hear any response whatsoever until she walked into a white glittering veil that blocked her way.

"O-Oh! I deeply apologize, I wasn't paying attention-Ah!" Natalia gasped out when she looked up to who she bumped into.

In front of Natalia a beautiful figure stood in front, blushing softly from recognizing the princess. The young woman had long light brown hair that was curled up into a bun at the back. She had a side band that covered one of her eyes. From head to toe, her outfit was all in pure white. She wore a costume outfit that almost looked gypsy-like yet very regal from the shining rhinestones that shimmered in the spotlight above the two. A glittering veil surrounded her blushing face which just made her much more beautiful with deep innocent blue eyes that stared at Natalia.

"T-Tear!

"Ah...H-Hello, Natalia," Tear faintly replied, "U-Uhm...Your e-early. The performance doesn't start until l-later this a-afternoon..." Tear tried to avoid eye contact as she tried to cover her exposed stomach.

Natalia stared down at Tear, her eyes twinkling just like how she saw Luke that morning. "My, my Tear...You look gorgeous! I knew that you were going to provide assistance here, but I certainly had no idea that you were performing!" Natalia exclaimed, making Tear more nervous by the word.

"N-Natalia! P-Please! I-Its...It's embarrassing enough that I have to w-wear this outfit..." Tear nervously protested, still trying to cover up her stomach.

"I'm sorry, again," Natalia apologized when she looked back up at Tear, "May I ask why are you performing?"

Tear's face instantly burned red from the question. She suspiciously looked around, not looking for anyone in particular. She then got closer to Natalia's ear. Her stuttering becoming much worse. "I-I-I...I-I want-ted L-L-L-Luke to...to see m-m-me p-p-perform toniiighttt..." Tear hissed. She leaned back, covering her blushing face with her hand to prevent the princess from seeing her embarrassed state.

"Awww! How cute of you, Tear!" Natalia squealed, taking Tear's hand, squeezing it tightly. "I'm certain that he's going to be mesmerized by your performance! No, he would already in a trance from just you being in that beautiful outfit!" She happily squealed some more, shaking Tear's hand a tad hard. Tear squeezed her eyes shut, and if possible her face became more red than just a minute ago.

"Natalia! Shhhh!" Tear insisted trying to calm down the overly energetic princess, "Please calm down! Remember your place!"

Natalia quickly gasped. She had forgotten why she was there in the dojo in the first place. "Oh yes! I've completely forgotten! I was supposed to looking for Luke...Has he been through here?"

Tear shook her head slightly. "I-I'm sorry...He hasn't passed through here from what I know."

Natalia sighed out while she released Tear's hands. "...I wonder where he is..?" She looked around for one last time till a familiar piece of dark blue clothing caught the side of her eye. The princess fully turned around to see who it was, but before she could, the figure had already disappeared into the busy crew.

..::..::..::..::..::..::..

"Ahhh...Mmm...Grrr...I can't choose," Luke panned as he looked at the small menu to the side of the booth. "Everything looks so good right now..."

Guy chuckled beside Luke, looking at the Menu too. "Like I said Luke. It's your birthday, you can have whatever you want, my treat." Luke looked up back at Guy, nodding fast.

"Exactly! I...I'll feel bad if you used too much money for me..." Luke murmured softly, hoping that Guy wouldn't hear all of it.

Unfortunately for Luke, the swordsman heard him. "Pffft! Luke! Come on now, you know me. I'm a man of my word," Guy replied happily. He took a second to think then suddenly half bowing like his serving days, looking up at Luke with a playful look on his face. Slightly embarrassed from the sudden act, Luke took Guy by the shoulders and shook him. "I told you that you aren't my servant anymore!"

The woman behind the counter giggled at the two, amused by their actions. While they playfully quarreled, she waited patiently for them to make up their minds. Swiftly at the back of the booth, the curtains opened and something small swooped in. Soon, two fingers tapped the woman's shoulders from behind.

"H-huh?" The woman almost screeched then whirled behind her to see who it was. She saw a raised hand and trailed it down, seeing a little girl with light blond hair that looked around 14.

"Excuse me Miss, may I take over for a little here? You've been working here allll morning right? Someone as wonderful as you are needs a rest about now," The girl smiled almost mischievously at the woman.

The woman crouched down, skeptical of the girl, "Do you know what to do sweetie?"

"Hee hee!~ Don't worry I know what to do. Just make sure you get a good rest Miss! You're working really heard today," The mysterious girl giggled to the woman.

The woman nodded with her arms in a crossed, "Your right! It's about time I take a break. Thank you little Miss. I'll be back in about 15 minutes." The woman huffed then proudly left, leaving the girl to the booth. The girl snickered and cleared her throat when she saw the two still debating on what to get.

"Grrr! Okay fine! Let me just ask!" Luke half-yelled when he made his way to the booth counter. He was about to ask the little girl his question until he looked at the girl oddly.

'She...She seems familiar...' Luke pondered squinting close at the girl to get a picture.

The girl panicked from seeing Luke's suspecting looks at her. Her high-pitched voice almost cracked when she spoke, "H-How may I help you sir?"

Luke leaned back, still a wondering why she looked so familiar, "Uh...Yeah. Can I ask what do you recommend here?"

The girl beamed a smile, "Yes of course! I would recommend the uhm..." She stopped, looked into the freezer before looking back at Luke to continue, "T-The Fon Fabre Sundae! It's very sweet and very delicious!" Her tone of voice seemed obviously suspicious, though the noble was too oblivious from hearing the name of the dessert.

"Wha-Fon Fabre? Woah, cool! Ugh...But it's too early for desserts," Luke sulked, "Anything else?"

The girl pouted, "Oooh. I guess you don't want to hear the rumour about this dessert that's having effect on everyone today..." She smugly looked back at Luke seeing if he would buy it.

"...Go on," Luke crossed his arms in curiosity, leaning in on the girl.

"Well. Have you been wandering around with anyone today?" She asked putting her hand on her hand. She was smirking like she had a plan...and it was working so far.

Luke pointed his thumb to Guy behind him who was now far from the booth sitting at a small nearby table. "If you mean him, then yes."

"Perfect!" She cheered already taking an already made dessert from a freezer nearby. "Just share with this with him. But! You can't feed yourself. HE needs to feed you!" She snickered handing the somewhat decorated dessert to Luke.

Luke blushed a bit while he started to almost shout, "What? N-No way! That's way too much! No thanks! No deal!" Luke was about to turn away till the girl spoke up.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You didn't even hear what happens if you do what the rumor says. What you will get is good luck for a WHOLE week...But you're not interested so oh we-"

By the time she looked up, Luke and the dessert on the counter was gone, replaced by a couple of gald. She laughed happily holding the sweet sweet gald in her hands. The girl walked to the back out of the curtained doors, before ripping off the blond wig. Anise pulled out her hair trying to recover them in their usual style. She turned to take one last look at Luke.

"Hook, line, and sinker."

Luke carried the dessert back to the table where Guy was sitting at. His face was slightly red from thinking how stupid the rumor is, yet wondered why did he agree to take it regardless.

He looked down at the dessert. The dessert had two scoops of vanilla ice cream, with the tops covered in two chocolate shells that were drizzled in a velvet red cherry syrup topped with decorative red fruits all over. He looked up at Guy who was waiting patiently for him. Guy caught Luke's glance which made Luke clench the two spoons he held in his other hand. Luke placed the dessert in the middle of the table, making Guy tilt his head to the side.

"Hm? Dessert? Luke isn't it too early to eat dessert...?" Guy asked, watching Luke sit down on the other side of the table. Luke bit his lip, trying to hold back a blush.

"I-I...Uhk...I just wanted it okay? It..It looked good!" Luke stammered. He clenched his fist underneath the table. It would be awkward to tell Guy the story how he was succumbed to buy the tasty treat in front of them.

Guy could easily tell that Luke was hiding something. He didn't hesitate to ask, "Luke...What are you hiding?" Luke jumped, making him bite his lip again. He took a moment to muster up his courage before he spoke up.

"Mmmnnnn...G-Guy..?"

"Yes?"

"Can...Uhm...C-Can you..."

"What is it, Luke?

"...Canyoufeedme..."

Guy blinked. He didn't quite catch that last sentence since Luke quickly muttered it. "Sorry Luke, I didn't hear you. Can you repeat that?"

Luke clenched his eyes shut. His face becoming as red as his hair. His fists underneath the table were trembling. His heart beat becoming faster. Why is this so hard to say? Luke could easily tell Guy to whip him up something fast, and feed him like back in the old days at the manor. Though now...How come now things were different?

Overall, this was killing him.

Luke opened one of his eyes. He could see the blonde resting his head on one of his hands, quite amused from Luke's odd behavior so far. Seeing how Guy was amused from this, Luke quickly shook his head, taking a breath of air in and calmly repeated his sentence.

"Can you feed me...Please."

The amused blonde's eyes widened. He scoffed, "T-That's all? Heh, alright then..." Guy didn't faze his look. He looked happy from Luke's request. Luke stared at Guy wondering why does he look so happy to feed the former master. Guy picked up a spoon, then taking a scoop of the ice cream from the dessert. Luke watched until he snapped awake when he saw Guy hold the spoon up to his lips. "Say 'Ahhh' Luke!" Guy laughed seeing how fun this was.

Luke made a face at Guy. He then opened his mouth obediently. Guy fed the redhead, having a playful smile on his face. He repeated the action a couple more times.

'Haha...So cute...I wonder what made him suddenly want me to feed him? Usually he would be so reluctant once he hit 16...' Guy pondered, 'Well today_ is_ his birthday after all. Actually, I wouldn't mind if it wasn't anyway-'

"Guy! Guy!"

Guy shook. He didn't realize he stopped feeding the redhead mid-way. "Sorry Luke, I was-" A quick finger on Guy's lips made him hush. Luke motioned his head to the right. Guy darted his eyes to the side to see what was up. To his surprise, a crowd of girls about 5 feet away from the two were watching them have their little moment. Some girls went from watching intently at them to high pitch squealing. Luke was blushing heavily, trying to avoid eye contact at Guy. He pulled his hand back. Luke shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"...This...I don't..." Luke muttered to himself on the side. Guy looked at the girls once again then back to Luke. He sighed and took the spoon up again with another spoonful of ice cream. "Don't mind them. Let's just enjoy this while we can, right?" Guy insisted to make Luke face him once more. Luke smiled, almost forgetting why he did this ridiculous request in the first place. "Heh. You're right."

The redhead's radiant smiled returned. The action made Guy blush slightly himself. He felt the sudden urge to tease the noble. When Luke opened his mouth again on cue, Guy purposely missed and smeared some cream on Luke's nose. "Whoops.~"

"Guh..! Guy! What the hell?" Luke shouted snapping his eyes open and hastily wiping the cream off his nose. Guy started cracking up on sight.

"Ahaha! Sorry Luke I just had to!" Guy snickered. The girls watching the two were way into the moment that they started giggling and squealing more. Luckily for Luke the dessert was already done. He gave Guy a glare for pumping up the crowd. Guy just smiled back innocently like nothing happened which made Luke pout some more. The noble grabbed Guy by the hand and pulled him out of the chain, dragging him somewhere.

"W-Woah! Luke!" Guy stammered when he was pulled up. "Where...Where are we going?" Luke didn't say a word. He was still pouting, but beat red. He was trying hard not to look at Guy. The confused blonde sighed. He smiled. Knowing Luke at this state, it's better to shut up and let Luke do what he wants.

..::..::..::..::..::..::..

About 30 minutes of walking, Luke seemed to calm down. The two were strolling around the plaza looking at booths filled with activities. Guy was talking to him casually about Grand Chokmah, Fon machines, Peony's torturings...The usual Guy talk. That little pun Luke made to himself made him smile. Guy tilted his head in confusion. "What's so good about me running from Jade when I accidently set him off?" He asked the smiling noble.

"Huh? Oh! N-Nothing...I.." Luke looked to the side, pulling on his collar trying to think of something to say, "I'm...Just happy I get to hear your voice again."

'Hear your voice again? _Really_? Is that the _best_you could do? Stupid! stupid!" Luke's inner thoughts rang.

Guy gave Luke a look, but decided to let it go and pinch Luke's cheek. "Hey. You're being awfully weird today," Guy said while he raised an eyebrow at Luke, "Are you okay?"

"W-Wrat? Non shenche! Now ret go of me!" Luke complained, trying to pull Guy's hand off of his cheek. The swordsman freed Luke still having suspecting looks. Luke twitched. He looked around spotting a game booth behind of Guy. "H-Hey! Let's go play some games!" Luke weakly suggested, running to the booth. Watching the redhead hurriedly run Guy ran a hand through his hair.

'...Did I do something wrong?' Guy asked in his head. Knowing that the question will remain unanswered, Guy shook it off, following Luke to the booth.

"Guy it's a shooting game!" Luke waved when Guy got closer, "Let's play! Let's play!" It looked like Luke was regaining his childish act. At least it made Guy worry less.

"Alright, I'll go pay. Go ahead and pick up a gun," Guy said. Luke chuckled, picking up a pop gun, trying to pretend like it was loaded with real bullets. Guy walked to the side trying to look for the booth owner. The back door opened and a tall, slender lady walked in. "Excuse me, my friend would like to play a round-" Guy cut off his sentence when the lady walked closer to Guy nodding. Something about her caught his attention. It was the eyes. Her eyes were a deep maroon red just like...like...

"Sir. Sir. Hello?" The lady questioned Guy when she caught Guy staring at her. Guy jerked back, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Ahaha...Sorry Miss. You just seemed like-"

"Guy hurry up already! I don't want anyone to get this prize!" Luke yelled from the other side, starting to get impatient.

"Just a second!" Guy shouted back, scurrying to get his wallet out. "Sorry, nevermind...Anyways how much is a round?"

The lady had a wide smirk on her face. She placed her arms behind her back innocently watching Guy trying to count his money. "Oh don't be silly about paying, dear," She stated, "You're with the prince. Feel free to take as many shots as you want." Guy stopped counting and looked up at her. "Seriously? Are you sure with that?" Guy asked. The lady nodded in confirmation. "There's also a technique you can do to grab ALL the prizes on the shelves here." The lady hummed, "I'll be willing to tell you, if you'd like..." Guy looked back at Luke who was now too busy talking to a kid who wanted to shake Luke's hand.

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt,"

Minutes passed and Luke was just finished waving goodbye to his new fan. He turned to see Guy finally walking back up to him. "There you are! What took you so long?" Luke asked, twirling the pop rifle at his side. When Guy got closer, a faint blush was on his cheeks. The noble noticed this and stopped his twirling. He innocently looked up at Guy, "Guy...Are you okay?"

Guy tried to avoid eye contact. "Just...Pick up the rifle." Guy replied. Luke was still wondering, though he obeyed, aiming the gun at the shelves. "...Like this right?" Luke asked since he never really handled a rifle before. Guy looked back the lady who was smiling, watching Guy. Guy turned around, swallowing hard. He walked behind Luke, taking the redhead into his arms, and aiming the rifle at the same time.

"G-Guy?" Luke stammered when the blonde took charge, "What are you..."  
"Just watch."

The two were dead close to each other. So close that strong hands wrapped Luke's own. So close that he could feel the slow steady breaths brushing against his cheek. So close that Luke could feel Guy's heartbeat behind his back. Luke flushed dead red. His own heartbeat beating crazy.

'Why is Guy doing this?' Luke drained in his head. He couldn't think straight from the unsteady beat of his heart. Their position wasn't helping either. Luke had seen the position before...On couples.

"There's a technique here," Guy firmly said near Luke's ear. The words made Luke shudder.

"Technique? Show me then," Luke tried to say as calm as possible.

Guy re-aimed Luke's arms back at the mirror at the corner. The skilled man closed an eye to lock his target. Next their tangled fingers that were on the trigger pulled back fast. A cork shot out of the rifle, hitting the mirror, then to the side of the booth support arm, and once more at another mirror across the booth which bounced off, miraculously knocking down all the prizes on the top shelf from the side. Passersbys had stopped when the scene caught their eyes. They all awed and clapped in amazement. Even owners from other booths were amazed.

Luke gaped in awe. Guy smirked, seeing that the technique worked. The lady in charge of the booth picked up all the toys on the floor that dropped with the shot. "My, my. What wonderful luck you two have together," She complimented to Luke and Guy.

Luke looked back up at Guy, still in that position. He smiled happily, seeing that he gained a ton of prizes from just one lucky shot. Guy looked down at Luke, smiling back. "See? What did I tell you," Guy teased. Luke just laughed back in happiness. The two separated, placing the rifle back into counter. The lady gave Guy the bag full of toys along with a cheery smile. Again Guy looked skeptical at her when he took the bag from her hands. "Thanks for the advice..." Guy bowed slowly. When he looked up the lady disappeared. Guy jerked from surprise.

Luke walked up to Guy then rummaged into the bag in Guy's arms. "I didn't know you knew how to use a rifle." Luke beamed.

Guy nodded, "Yeah well...I had a little help from someone." The swordsman looked around once more to see if he could find the mysterious lady again.

Behind the booth, Anise handed a damp towel to the lady. "Thank you, Anise." The lady thanked her with a really deep tone than the one she was using with Guy a while ago. It made Anise giggle. The lady took the towel, and wiped her face, taking the makeup off from her face...or _his_ face to be exact. Once removing all of the make up, the mysterious lady turned out to really be Jade.

"Colonel, I didn't know you could crossdress!" Anise exclaimed being very impressed. "Buuuutttt...Maybe next time you should wear contacts? It seemed like Guy was thinking it was you. That was a close one." Jade placed his glasses back on before brushing the curled ends of his hair.

"Perhaps so, Anise. Though where would we find contacts at a time like this?" Jade asked the young teen. "I guess you're right." Anise agreed.

"Now to the next station, correct?" Jade hummed in a tune, picking up a wig and some clothes.

"Yes sir!" Anise saluted proudly. "Thank goodness the dojo had a lot of costumes in there."

..::..::..::..::..::..::..


End file.
